


You don't deserve him

by CelestialMinCarnation



Series: We were there, but you were gone too soon [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Peter Parker is going back in time, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BTW, Civil War Team Iron Man, DEFINITELY NOT A FIX IT FIC, DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED AVENGERS END GAME, Dark Peter Parker, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, PETER PARKER CANNOT DEAL WITH TONY STARK'S DEATH, SOME BITCHES GUNNA CRY, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Timeline; a year after Avengers Endgame events, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, also, but not for the reason you think, hohohoho - Freeform, it doesnt make sense, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialMinCarnation/pseuds/CelestialMinCarnation
Summary: HEHEHEHEEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHETHIS SHIT ABOUT TO GO DARKKKPETER PARKER GETS HIS CLOSURE, BUT IN A SICK AND NON-PETER PARKER WAY :))))))))))))))))also, DON'T TALK ABOUT THE TIME LINE. or any logical explanation. tHIS DOESNT MAKE SENSE.and another warning, don't read if you haven't watched Avengers Endgame. You've been warned.





	You don't deserve him

**Author's Note:**

> This actually makes no absolute sense. don't read this. This is like, an alternate Peter reacting to Tony's footage badly and all of his sanity is thrown out of the window. Don't hate me. this is actually crappy and i might delete by this weekend. fuck, why did i write this again? it was so cool inside my head..

_**Dark thoughts**_ swirled inside of Peter Parker's mind as he let his eyes roam on the people that were surrounding him. All of his peers, including him, adorned their graduation dresses and caps as they rejoiced the day with their loved ones. Peter wasn't alone though, as he too was surrounded by his small family. His aunt May was there, looking tired as ever but still joyful as she hugged him and congratulated him on his position of valedictorian in his year. Morgan was with him though her mother was handling the press by the gates of Midtown High School accompanied by Happy Hogan and Rhodey. His little sister was excitedly chatting the ear of his girlfriend off but Michelle didn't seem to mind. She was as whipped as Peter was for the little girl. Ned was talking with his parents, occasionally shooting him playful grins from afar.

Peter had watched all of this but even when he was smiling and greeted people with enthusiasm, his mind was dark. 

 

Though there are plenty, there is one person in his small family that wasn't there to be happy with him.

 

 _("- There was a great man, who despite all, had believed in a -then- fourteen years old kid and had been called crazy for that belief. He had helped save me-the world, and had paid the price. This same man, when i told him that i wanted to be just like him, had wanted me to better than he ever was. This man, who once told me, **In three words, Pete. I can sum up everything i've learned about life.** and i, lack of better judgement, had joked and asked,  **What is it then?** He had looked at me in the eyes and told me,  **It goes on.** At that time, i had dismissed what he had said, but now, after everything that happened in the past few years.. there is nothing more that i can say than a thank you to the man who had taught me everything i know, and had grown to be-," _Peter faltered in his speech infront of all these unsuspecting people and press, swallowing the thick saliva in his mouth.  _"-more than just a mentor to me. More than a hero to me, he had grown to be a father figure in my life. And i'm sending love to where ever he is right now. Tony Stark- This is for you,")_

 

 

 

It was already night time and Peter had decided to spend the night at the Starks'.

He had tucked Morgan into bed - despite her small tantrum- and wished good night to Pepper who was reading a book by the fireplace. "Pete-," Pepper called out, halting Peter's steps from going into the garage. The fresh graduate looked at the tired CEO. Peter only watched as the woman put down the book and stood up. She approached him, stopping right infront of him with a soft solemn smile on her face before gently caressing his cheek. Peter's eyes fluttered shut as Pepper leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. She withdrew with a content sigh and Peter opened his eyes, a bit teary from the sudden affection. "Tony.. he would have been very proud of you," She murmured as Peter stared at her. 

He gave her a weak smile, then retreated into Tony's garage.

 

 

 

As hours past, Peter began to delve deeper into the project he had been perfecting the past year. His hands tinkered but his mind was else where. Just a year ago, Peter had stumbled onto the video that Tony had personally recorded for him (He had no doubt that Tony had also recorded some for Morgan) and idea had trickled inside his mind since. Peter already had a chance for closure, but that didn't satisfy him. He had his closure when Ben died; the murderer is rotting in jail now, but for Tony Stark? No, that footage wasn't a closure for him. His project was strictly confidential; no one knew about this, including Ned and his girlfriend, Michelle. 

 

"Karen, try to loop it, like a mobius strip," He ordered, staring at the hologram in his face. Peter waited until the Artificial Intelligence finished up, and smiled at the successful result. 

 

 _The truth_ is, Peter Parker had been preparing himself for this; time travelling. He couldn't ask for Bruce's help as the hulk would ask questions, or any other heroes in that matter. He had struggled, but he had understood the concept of quantum realm and had pieced everything together with help of Karen (and FRIDAY, but it was immediately deleted from her system afterwards). Peter took a deep breath, eyes landing on the machine he had built over the months in the corner. He knew it was risky building it here in Starks' home, but he had found a place to hide the object so Pepper never knew what he was going to do. Peter looked down at the bracelet he was tinkering with, and knew it was his last shot. His closure.

 

_Tony Stark- This is for you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"WOAH, MR STARK I'M BEING BEAMED U-,"

 

Young Peter's words were cut off, as something - someone- crashed into him and yanked him out of the blue ray of transportation light. The kid yelped as he and his attacker rolled onto the empty street. "Kid?!," Tony asked through the comm, alarmed. Peter blinked, mind hazy from hitting the road too hard. His attacker stood up, dusting off his black spandex suit and sauntered over to the disoriented kid. He kneeled down, yanked off Peter's mask and covered the kid's mouth harshly. He watched as the kid struggled but due to his mild concussion, he struggled in vain against the obviously stronger man. He took off his own mask, and the  _past-Peter_ froze in shock. He watched as the  _older_  version of him pulled on his mask and pretended to be  _him._

"i'm okay, Mr Stark! but i lost the wizard,"

_"What? Where are you kid? What happened?,"_

"I'm fine. I just lost grip on the wizard.. I'm sorry,"

_"Shit. I'm going after him,"_

 

"No- Mr Stark! i think- i think i'm hurt,"

 

 _"What_?  _FRIDAY- Locate Peter Parker-,"_

 

Older Peter immediately grabbed an area of his past self costume and tore the part out, crushing the tracker in his hand. He tore off the mask and threw it behind him. Past Peter stared at him, too stunned to fight back when older Peter hauled him to his feet. He could barely react when the older him shot a web and took him else where.

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was no remorse as older Peter threw his past self against the wall in the narrow alley. 

 

Young Peter groaned as his head hit against the hard surface and stared at his older  _dangerous_ self approached him slowly, like a predator hunting a prey. "Wh-who are you? Why are you doing this?," Young Peter asked, fear lacing his tone. He looked around, he knew this alley but Tony would take a while to actually scour the city to find him. Older him grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up. Past Peter gasped and choked as he stared, terrified at his angry future self.

"You're really foolish do you know that? Naive little bastard, you killed everyone you love," His older self spat, an insane glint in his eyes.

"Wha-what? May died?," 

 

Older Peter clenched his fist around his past's neck. "You killed Tony Stark," He said coldly.

His younger self froze. Then he began choking when the apparently future him tightened his throat.

"You are the cause of his death. Thanos won, did you know that? You died, and Tony moved on. He had a family. A daughter.. but then, he remembered you-,"

"U-Us-,"

Older Peter's face darkened. He pulled out a knife from the belt around his waist. 

 

He jammed the knife right into Peter's heart. His younger self stared at him in pain, blood bubbling down his lips before he dropped the naive boy onto the ground. 

"i'm sorry-," Young Peter gasped. His future self pressed his foot into the wound (with the knife still in him) and the life in his younger self's eyes started to dim. 

 

He waited and watched as the life in his past self drained until there was no more of naive Peter Parker. 

 

"You don't deserve him," Peter murmured shakily and turned around. He froze when a familiar man landed in the opening of the alley. The face plate slid open and Tony Stark was there, horror all over his face. His eyes flickered from the body on the ground and onto his face. "P-Peter?," There was no warmth in his tone. And his face confronted into anger. "I will fucking kill you, impostor," He seethed and raised his repulsor. Peter stared at his mentor one last time, greedily drinking in the sight of Tony Stark recognizing him for what he actually is. 

 

_A monster._

 

Then just like that, Peter was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> TOLD YA IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE. 
> 
> I WILL UPDATE THE SERIES. AN ACTUAL ONE SHOT. THIS IS JUST CRAPPY AND DARK AND DOESNT MAKE SENSE AT ALL


End file.
